fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Viper SRT-10
|image = |-| 2F2F = |-| TD = |-| F7 = |manufacture = 2003|make = Dodge|model = Viper|status = Discontinued|bodystyle = Convertible|paint = Yellow Red Black|Driver = Unknown (2 Fast 2 Furious) Clay (Tokyo Drift) Letty Ortiz (Furious 7) |Used for = Racing Travelling through Abu Dhabi|Fate = Unknown|Appears In = 2 Fast 2 Furious The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift Furious 7}}The Dodge Viper SRT-10 is a minor car in The Fast and the Furious series. History 2 Fast 2 Furious One of Carter Verone's potential employees drove a yellow 2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10 in 2 Fast 2 Furious. The car was unharmed due to the fact that it was loaned to production by Dodge, who requested the vehicle back in pristine condition after filming. The car was originally red and was painted yellow for the movie, although the production crew painted it back to red when they returned it. It is one of the vehicles that doesn't crash during the audition race along with the 1969 Yenko Camaro SYC and the Dodge Challenger. The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Clay races his red 2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10 against Sean Boswell's 1971 Chevrolet Monte Carlo. Although Clay is confident he can beat Sean, he resorts to bumping Sean's car violently once he realizes Sean may win, his dilemma even furthered when his girlfriend announces she will be going with Sean to prom instead of with him, and then says "I thought you loved me" (Clay's girlfriend having offered herself up to the winner of the race). Although Sean wrecks and totals his Monte Carlo right after winning the race, the Viper gets totaled before Clay could finish the race. Furious 7 A late-model black Dodge Viper SRT-10 is among the cars driven by the team upon their arrival in Abu Dhabi. Gallery 2 Fast 2 Furious Corvette & Viper - 2F2F.png Dodge Viper SRT-10 Rear View - 2F2F.png Dodge Viper SRT-10 Side View - 2F2F.png 2F2F - Audition Race.png Thugs taking the exit - Camaro, Challenger & Viper.png Korpi's Yenko Camaro.png The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Sean talking to Cindy.png Monte Carlo & Dodge Viper.png Clay throws baseball - Viper Rear View.png Clay's Viper vs. Sean's Monte Carlo.png Viper & Monte Carlo - Bra Down.png Viper & Monte Carlo - Bra Down (2).png Viper SRT-10 vs. Monte Carlo.png Viper SRT-10 vs. Monte Carlo - Stunt Doubles.png Viper, Ram & Monte Carlo - FF3.png Viper vs. Monte Carlo.png Viper SRT-10 vs. Monte Carlo - Side View.png Dodge Viper SRT-10 - Side View (Tokyo Drift).png Clay in the lead - Viper SRT-10.png Sean's Shortcut - Monte Carlo Stunt.png Clay & Sean - Tied for First.png Monte Carlo & Viper - Rear View.png Clay's Viper Pre-Collision.png Clay's Viper - Head On Collision.png Clay's Viper & Sean's Monte Carlo - Footage.png Furious 7 The Crew in Abu Dhabi - Furious 7.jpg The Crew in Abu Dhabi.jpg Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Cars Category:Tokyo Drift Cars Category:Cars Category:Furious 7 Cars